Light in the Darkness
fr:Un pas vers la lumière Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Gentle Tiger at (H-6). **''You will need to zone and wait one game day from completing the previous quest.'' *Talk to Pagdako at (H-9). *Talk to Blatherix at (F-8). **He asks you to bring him 30 chunks of Goblin Chocolate or 5000 gil to talk. **He will give you a Mine Shaft Key (Key item). *Zone into Pashhow Marshlands (S) from Grauberg (S) and you will get a cutscene. **As of the September update, you are now able to ride chocobos in the past. Dismounting your chocobo is not required to receive this cutscene. *Check the Corroded Door at (F-5) in Pashhow Marshlands (S) and select the Light in the Darkness objective. *You will be warped into the Ruhotz Silvermines. See below. *Once you have beaten the Quadav in Ruhotz Silvermines, talk to Gentle Tiger (S) for the final cutscene. **You will be required to answer three questions. The answers are: ***''The ventilation shaft...'' ***''The senator did not light the lantern...'' ***''The senator was distracted...'' **Choosing an incorrect option appears to decrease the number of choices you have in the list. Battlefield Ruhotz Silvermines: *Kill any 7 Quadav to complete the objective. *If you can't complete the objective, you will need a new key, and Blatherix will ask for 10 chunks of Goblin Chocolate or 1000 gil to give you one. *Everyone who is entering the BC should have the key as well, or it will not let you enter. **A character that has already completed the quest can enter again with a key holder. **Repeating characters do not need to get another key; the NPC won't give you one anyway. **If your party members do not meet the requirements, you will not be transported inside. *After a cutscene, you will find 9 Sapphirine Quadav and 1 Sapphire Quadav. You have 30 minutes to complete the objective. They are all True Sound aggro. *You will start right in the center of the Quadav, so it is advised to buff up outside the battle. *The Quadav are in three groups: two groups of three Sapphirine Quadav, and a group of three Sapphirine Quadav with the Sapphire Quadav. *The Sapphire Quadav has about 2000 HP and can use Benediction. *The Quadav are somewhat resistant to Sleep. **A BLM75/WHM37 with 273 Enfeebling Magic was able to land Sleepga II with ease every time. *All Quadav are highly resistant or Immune to Gravity and Bind. *Killing the Sapphire Quadav will cause the Sapphirine Quadav to scatter, making it easier to pick off them off one by one. They will still aggro after scattering, but only after they stop "fleeing" once their leader is defeated. *The Quadav have fairly low HP and Defense. **Extremely difficult if going alone, but many have been able to solo with 75 jobs. Please see talk page for soloing strategies and to add your own. ** Soloed by 75 DNC/NIN using Drain Samba 3 and 1 remedy. Not too bad, was kinda lol when was fighting 1 Trio then the Group of 4 aggroed. Used 2h. Killed Sapphire Quadav to make the others run away. **It is possible to win the battle without killing all of the minions of the Sapphire Quadav. It is even possible to win the battle without killing the Sapphire Quadav; just kill seven of the Sapphirine Quadav. *You will lose experience points upon death in this battlefield, so it is advised to cast Reraise spells or bring reraise items with you upon entry. *Reraise effects will wear off when kicked out of the zone. Game Description Client: :Gentle Tiger (S) (Entrance to the Metalworks, Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :Gentle Tiger has been tirelessly watching the entrance to the Metalworks. How did Pagdako manage to sneak past him...?